


you came like a resolution

by cpiel



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage, Seasons, gays being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpiel/pseuds/cpiel
Summary: the seasons of north carolina and two boys in love





	you came like a resolution

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who lives in NC i can attest to the fact that it's at least atmospheric   
> lowercase is intentional, hope you enjoy!

_ under a starry sky _

 

spring uncovers the hidden gems of the town, dry grass blossoming into meadows filled with yellow flowers. link picks them, weaving them into a crown. rhett lies with his head in link’s lap, watching his best friend, the two falling in love even more than before. when link is done, he places the crown on his boyfriend’s head, enjoying the way the yellow compliments his tanned skin and brown hair. 

 

the summers are hot and sticky, the humidity making their hair frizz as they roll the windows down in rhett’s old pickup. raleigh offers a sanctuary, providing recreation in an otherwise dull area. rhett has to be ready for the basketball season and link prepares for baseball. they drive by nc state, admiring the campus. it’s their future, and they plan to go into it together. 

 

fall is moody and tempermental; one day is sweltering while the next requires a decent jacket. the leaves turn from vibrant greens into warm, inviting, gorgeous hues of red, orange, and yellow. they create a symphony, wind sending the fallen ones into the air. they bike along the emptier roads, taking in the sights. school is in session and sports begin. piles of raked leaves get destroyed in their wake as they jump in like children, laughing all the while. 

 

winter is bitter, biting at their uncovered faces. rhett towers over link, laughing at how red the shorter one gets. when it snows, they meet in their usual spot, skidding over the ice and throwing snow at each other until they get tired. they collapse down, gloved hands finding each other, holding on. the sun sets early, and they head home but not before their chapped lips meet, instantly warming at the touch.

 

seasons come and go, each one different from the last but they find the joy in everything together. even when they move to california, across the country, braving the winds and constant heat. it’s different, but not in a bad way; the constant summer means reliving some of the best months of their teenagedom. 

when they finally get married, for one brief moment, the california air felt just like those north carolina breezes they used to be so accustomed to. they kiss, and realize that no matter where they are, they’re home as long as they’re together. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is smalldogmemes  
> comments welcome!


End file.
